This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The NIMH-funded project was begun in July 2009 to test the hypothesis that psychosocial stress, mediated by social subordination disrupts the prosocial and anxiolytic effects of estradiol in female rhesus monkeys. Studies initiated during the first year was design to determine effective dose ranges for estrogen receptor (ER) [unreadable] and (registered) agonists, propyl-pyrazole-triol (PPT) and diarylpropionitrile (DPN), respectively. Two doses of each were compared to two doses of estradiol on a range of estrogen-dependent outcome measures, including social and anxiety like behavior, serum levels of LH, oxytocin, prolactin, and CSF levels of oxytocin. Data collection was completed in Nov 2009 so analyses are underway. However, data to date suggest that dominant females have higher levels of oxytocin in serum and CSF and this is enhanced by estradiol and PPT. However, these drugs do not influence the lower levels of oxytocin in subordinates. These studies will greatly enhance our understanding of how stress adversely affects the behavioral efficacy of estradiol in females.